La leçon de piano
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: Elle s'arrêta sur un toit pour profiter de la vue et cru entendre une douce mélodie. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de repérer d'où venait cette musique. C'était si beau! Elle suivit le son et remarqua qu'il provenait du manoir des Agreste. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. - Finalement j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Chapitre 2 en ligne et il y aura un chapitre 3! - Ladrien
1. Chapter 1

C'était une chaude soirée d'automne, aussi calme que les précédentes. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques d'akuma depuis quelques semaines, ce qui laissait plus de temps aux héros de Paris pour vivre leur vie d'adolescents. Marinette était encore éperdument amoureuse d'Adrien. Elle n'avait pas pu le voir beaucoup pendant l'été, du moins pas en tant que Marinette. Elle avait profité de son masque de Ladybug pour le rencontrer « par hasard » à quelques reprises. Elle avait remarqué qu'il agissait différemment avec elle lorsqu'elle revêtait le costume rouge. Il semblait plus nerveux, mais ne cessait de poser son regard sur elle. De son côté, c'était la seule façon de pouvoir lui parler de façon cohérente, son masque lui donnant davantage de courage et de confiance.

.

Ce soir, c'était au tour de Ladybug de patrouiller. Ils avaient convenus, elle et Chat Noir, maintenant que les cours étaient recommencés, de patrouiller chacun leur tour en semaine et ensemble les week-ends. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se reposer un jour sur deux.

.

Malgré la tranquillité des derniers temps, ils demeuraient prudents, tentant de débusquer le Papillon ou du moins, d'intercepter les attaques avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dégâts. Ils en profitaient aussi pour aider les citoyens au passage.

.

La jeune femme parcourait les rues de Paris, passant par les toits. Une légère brise soufflait, ce qui était agréable en cette chaude soirée très tranquille. Elle s'arrêta sur un toit pour profiter de la vue et cru entendre une douce mélodie. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de repérer d'où venait cette musique. C'était si beau! Elle suivit le son et remarqua qu'il provenait du manoir des Agreste. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

.

Elle s'approcha davantage et vit une lueur à l'étage. Une fenêtre était ouverte, laissant s'envoler les notes envoûtantes. Comme hypnotisée, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'élancer et de se percher silencieusement sur le bord de la fenêtre. Elle observa l'intérieur de la pièce et aperçu quelqu'un assis devant un piano. _Oh! Mais c'est __bien __Adrien! _Pensa-t-elle.

.

Il était dos à la fenêtre, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Ses mains voletaient au-dessus des touches du piano, alors que son corps se balançait imperceptiblement au rythme de la mélodie. C'était une musique douce, lente, enivrante.

.

Ladybug ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta là à observer Adrien. C'était fascinant de regarder ses mèches blondes danser et ses doigts agiles glisser sur le clavier. On aurait dit qu'il racontait une histoire par sa musique, qu'il ouvrait une fenêtre sur son âme.

.

La mélodie était devenue triste et elle vit Adrien essuyer une larme sur sa joue. À quoi pensait-il? Elle eut soudainement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de le réconforter.

« A-Adrien? » dit doucement la jeune fille.

.

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna. Elle crut le voir rougir lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

« L-Ladybug? Que fais-tu ici? Est-ce qu'il y a un danger? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… Je patrouillais lorsque j'ai entendu de la musique. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir d'où ça venait. Et… une fois ici, je n'ai pas pu repartir... » répondit la jeune fille. « C'était… vraiment magnifique. »

.

Le garçon sourit.

« M-merci… Mais, ne reste pas sur le bord de la fenêtre... entre... » dit-il.

.

Ladybug sauta dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il lui fit une place sur le banc où il était assis et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui sourit timidement. Ce dernier lui répondit par un doux sourire et se remit à jouer. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la musique.

.

Lorsque la mélodie s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'Adrien la regardait, une lueur brillant dans ses prunelles vertes, ses joues tintées de rose. Puis il se tourna vers son piano et secoua la tête, riant doucement. Il inspira avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur elle.

« Veux-tu jouer? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi? Non, je ne sais pas jouer. J'aurais aimé apprendre, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'opportunité... » répondit-elle.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour le faire. Moi j'ai commencé à jouer avant même de savoir marcher, je crois. Je… je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. »

.

Ladybug lui sourit. Elle aimait bien l'idée de passer d'autres soirées avec Adrien, à faire de la musique. En fait, n'importe quel prétexte pour le voir était bon, même si c'était en tant que Ladybug.

« J'aimerais bien... mais pas ce soir. Lors de ma prochaine patrouille, je pourrais passer... Pour le moment je voudrais encore entendre ta musique. Tu es vraiment talentueux... »

.

Adrien rougit et se remit à jouer. Il interpréta ses pièces préférées, celles qui le faisait vibrer. Il joua un morceau en particulier, qui lui faisait toujours penser à sa lady.

.

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui rougit de nouveau et elle lui sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, ta musique est vraiment magnifique. Je dois partir, mais nous nous reverrons bientôt... » dit-elle.

.

Elle se hissa sur le bord de la fenêtre et salua Adrien avant de repartir.

.

De retour chez elle, Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh Tikki, c'était une soirée merveilleuse! » lança-t-elle à sa kwami.

« Oui, il joue vraiment bien! J'adore le piano! » répondit la petite créature rouge. « As-tu vu comment il te regardait aussi? » ajouta-t-elle.

« N-Non… De quoi parles-tu? »

« Je suis sûre qu'Adrien est amoureux de Ladybug! »

« Q-Quoi? T-Tu crois? Mais mais mais, c'est merveilleux! » dit Marinette, un large sourire éclairant son visage.

.

* * *

.

Adrien faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Plagg en avait marre de le voir en mouvement.

« Mais calme-toi Adrien! » lança-t-il. « Ce n'est qu'une leçon de piano! Et ça sera sûrement horrible en plus. » dit le kwami en avalant une portion de fromage.

« Plagg! Je suis sur que ce sera génial. Et puis, je pourrai passer une soirée de plus avec Ladybug... » répondit-il, rêveur. « J'espère vraiment qu'elle viendra... »

.

Il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil toutes les 30 secondes.

.

Finalement, alors que le soleil frôlait l'horizon, une forme rouge apparu sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bonsoir Adrien... » dit Ladybug.

« Tu… tu es venue... » répondit-il.

« Bien sûr! J'ai vraiment hâte d'apprendre. Surtout… surtout avec toi... » déclara la jeune fille, rougissant sous son masque.

.

Adrien passa une main derrière son cou, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était nerveux. Il invita l'héroïne à entrer et ils allèrent s'asseoir au piano.

.

Il commença par lui enseigner comment positionner ses doigts sur les touches. Puis, côte à côte, ils jouèrent les gammes afin qu'elle voit comment bougeaient ses mains et qu'elle puisse l'imiter.

« Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne une mélodie? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien. » répondit la jeune fille.

.

Il s'avéra que de jouer une pièce était plus difficile que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle se trompait souvent, se reprenant plusieurs fois sous les encouragements et les conseils d'Adrien.

« Je n'y arrive pas... » dit-elle, déçue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Ladybug. C'était comme ça pour moi aussi au début. » répondit le jeune homme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

.

Soudain, Adrien eut une idée. Toutefois, il hésita, de peur que la jeune femme réagisse mal. Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et se glissa derrière elle.

« L-laisse moi te guider... » dit-il tout bas, près de son oreille.

.

Son souffle sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Doucement, le jeune homme passa ses bras de chaque côté de l'héroïne. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, qui étaient sur le clavier, et couvrit ses doigts avec les siens.

.

Le coeur de Ladybug battait à tout rompre. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Adrien dans son dos. Elle déglutit et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de ne pas trembler de nervosité.

« Je vais t'aider... » souffla-t-il.

.

Lentement, il guida les doigts de la jeune femme sur le clavier. Le résultat n'était pas aussi concluant qu'il ne l'imaginait, mais les deux adolescents ne s'en soucièrent pas, profitant du moment. Adrien respirait le parfum de la jeune fille, une fragrance douce, vanillée. Ses mèches blondes frôlaient la joue de Ladybug.

.

Quand la pièce fut terminée, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, n'osant pas interrompre ce moment. Puis Adrien se recula, laissant lentement glisser ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme au passage, ce qui la fit frissonner de nouveau.

.

Ladybug se leva, et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

.

La jeune femme, son masque lui donnant plus de courage, posa une main sur le torse du blond et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, approchant son visage du sien. Ce dernier se pencha doucement et combla l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Son nez effleura le sien, puis l'héroïne posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela leur fit l'effet d'un courant électrique.

.

Surpris, ils reculèrent momentanément, avant de reprendre leur baiser avec plus d'assurance. Il glissa ses mains sur ses côtes, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se tirant d'avantage vers lui. Leur respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique, alors que leur baiser s'approfondit. Ladybug glissa une main dans ses cheveux, se pressant davantage contre lui. Adrien avait la tête qui tournait.

.

Un petit signal sonore se fit entendre. Ladybug se recula, non sans regrets, touchant ses boucles d'oreilles.

« Je… je dois… y aller... » dit la jeune femme essoufflée.

.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, rougissant.

« Alors… on se dit... à une prochaine leçon…? » demanda le garçon en souriant timidement.

« Euh… O-oui... » bafouilla Ladybug, rougissant encore plus.

.

Elle s'éclipsa par la fenêtre et Adrien soupira. Enfin, il avait pu goûter à ces lèvres qui le faisait rêver depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue. Et leur saveur était encore plus douce que dans ses rêves…

.

* * *

.

**_Alors voilà pour ma 3e fic de Miraculous Ladybug! Je trouve que le couple Ladrien n'est pas assez représenté en général! _**

**_Aimeriez-vous que j'écrive une suite? Ce n'est pas prévu mais si vous me le demandez dans les commentaires, je pourrais bien m'y remettre!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug atterrit sur son balcon et se détransforma, avant de se glisser dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. Tikki saisit un biscuit qui traînait sur la table de chevet et se positionna juste devant le visage de Marinette. Elle agita la patte devant ses yeux mais cette dernière ne sembla pas la voir.

.

« Youhou, Marinette! Il y a quelqu'un? » la taquina la kwami, ce qui sortit la jeune fille sortit de sa transe.

« Je suis désolée Tikki, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... » répondit-elle rêveusement.

« J'ai bien vu ça! Alors, ça s'est bien passé ce soir, non? » dit la petite coccinelle en faisant un clin d'oeil.

.

Marinette rougit violemment, puis baissa les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Tikki.

« C'est que… J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment. Et c'était franchement magique. Son odeur enivrante, sa chaleur... et il embrasse si bien! Hum… je m'égare… C'est juste que... j'aurais aimé vivre ça en tant que Marinette, pas Ladybug… Mais ça, ça n'arrivera jamais… J'ai l'impression de… je ne sais pas… d'être un imposteur… Et puis il y a Chat Noir… Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine... » répondit la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette. Tu n'es pas un imposteur. Tu ES Ladybug! Marinette et Ladybug sont la même personne. Et concernant Chat Noir, tu as toujours été claire avec lui. Il doit s'y attendre qu'un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un... » la rassura sa kwami.

« Peut-être… Mais… Comment je vais faire pour regarder Adrien en face en cours? Je veux dire, sans perdre mes moyens? »

« Ça ne sera pas si différent que d'habitude. » ricana son amie.

« T-Tikki! » s'exclama Marinette en lançant mollement un coussin vers la coccinelle qui l'évita aisément.

.

* * *

.

C'était dimanche, et Marinette avait appris qu'Adrien avait une séance photo extérieure dans un nouveau parc à l'autre bout de la ville cet après-midi. Depuis la soirée inoubliable d'il y a deux semaines, elle mourait d'envie de revoir le jeune homme en tant que Ladybug. Malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Alors en apprenant cette nouvelle, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y rendre et l'observer discrètement… Et si l'occasion se présentait, elle pourrait aller le voir et peut-être planifier une autre leçon de piano… ou n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de passer du temps avec lui.

.

Marinette appela sa kwami et prononça les mots qui lui donnaient tous ses pouvoirs.

« Tikki, transforme-moi! »

.

La séance photo était trop loin pour Marinette, mais pas pour Ladybug. Elle voltigea entre les buildings et sauta sur les toits de Paris. Elle arriva au parc en 10 minutes à peine. Elle se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble non loin de là, avant de descendre subtilement et de se rapprocher. Elle se camoufla derrière des buissons et scruta les alentours.

.

Et soudainement elle le vit. Adrien était là, souriant, bougeant devant la caméra du photographe. Ses cheveux blonds semblaient briller sous les rayons du soleil. Ladybug n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps mis en valeur par les vêtements qu'il portait pour la séance. Elle se mit à rêvasser tout en l'observant, à s'imaginer dans ses bras.

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, une heure plus tard, la jeune fille s'éloigna de sa cachette et pénétra dans une ruelle adjacente au parc. Puis, à l'aide de son yo-yo, elle se hissa sur le toit de la maison derrière laquelle elle se trouvait et s'élança dans le parc, donnant l'impression qu'elle venait juste d'arriver. Elle atterrit gracieusement à quelques pas d'Adrien, qui se préparait à partir.

« Adrien! » appela-t-elle.

« L-Ladybug! » s'exclama le modèle, surpris. « Tu… Que fais-tu ici? »

.

_Zut! _Songea-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas pensé à trouver une explication plausible! _

« Euh… Et bien… J'avais cru voir un akuma… alors je me suis transformée et je l'ai poursuivi. Je l'ai... perdu de vue et après l'avoir chercher pendant un bon moment, je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être mal vu… Je rentrais quand je t'ai aperçu. » répondit-elle, tentant de paraître la plus convaincante possible.

« Oh, et crois-tu qu'il y a encore du danger? » demanda le jeune homme qui se préparait mentalement à devoir trouver un endroit pour se transformer.

« Non. Et puis s'il y a une attaque, je le saurai bien assez rapidement. Ne t'inquiète pas. » dit-elle.

« Avec toi, je sais que nous serons toujours en sécurité... » dit-il, en souriant.

.

Ladybug sentit son cœur s'accélérer en se remémorant de nouveau la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Adrien. Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres, bien malgré elle. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Hum je me demandais si… si tu étais occupé… ce soir? » demanda la jeune femme, tentant de ne pas rougir.

« J'ai une leçon d'escrime, mais après 19 heures je n'ai rien de prévu... » répondit-il.

« Est-ce que je pourrais… passer chez toi? Pour… pour une leçon de piano… enfin si tu en as envie... » poursuivit-elle.

« Avec plaisir, Ladybug. » dit le jeune homme, les joues légèrement roses. « Je dois y aller, mon garde du corps m'attends. On se voit ce soir... »

.

Ils se saluèrent et repartirent chacun de leur côté.


End file.
